<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Rebels Write by Swalublue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301565">Star Wars Rebels Write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue'>Swalublue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars Rebels Write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue <br/>	Minister Maketh Tua was reading over the recent reports, biting her bottom lip. A massive strike by the miners had all, but shut down Lothal’s mining operations. She sat in the office reading from a datapad; sunlight was peering in from the windows. Suddenly knocking came from the door, and she shut off the datapad. “Come in.” Tua said and forced a smile on her face, walking in was a young cadet from the academy. He wore the gray uniform, bald, with brown eyes, and handed the woman a package. “Ah thank you.” She said and waved the kid away, opening the package she pulled out a small round wooden circle. On her desk a green light began to flash and she clicked on the button, a holographic image appeared of the woman she hated the most. Arihnda Pryce, governor of Lothal, who lives on Coruscant. The vanishing ghost, as Tua had nicknamed her.<br/>	“Minister Tua have you dealt with the strikers? I don’t want thoses mines closed for too long. Or we’re bringing the eye of Imperial high command.” The woman spoke with a warning in her voice, and Tua knew what she meant. She had been waiting patiently for the woman to accept the miners proposal, but kept refusing to say anything about it. Clearing her throat Tua began choosing her words carefully. <br/>	“No ma’am I haven’t. Though I will have them back in the mines in a few days time. I’ve recently found some extra money, and once I secure it. The miners will be satisfied enough to   return to their job.” Pryce raised an eyebrow.<br/>	“Why do you need extra money?” <br/>	“Err for-”<br/>	“Listen to me minster do not give them raises! Do you understand?” She snapped with venom in her voice, “Your job is to protect the empire now bow to a bunch of criminals. That Doonimum deposit is vital to the emperiers survival, peace and stability. Why have you not sent in a squad of stormtroopers forcing them back? You do have a full battalion of troopers at your disposal, plus naval troopers.” <br/>	Tua frowned, “Governor that excess. My goal is to help and protect people, not harm them. This is a simple stir over working conditions and pay. Their not harming anyone, or an-” <br/>	“Minister, your idealism is noted, but if you don’t get the strikers under control, and get that mine operational. I’ll have you replaced, we're already behind schedule on shipments.” She looked down at the ground, trying to hide the growing doubt inside. For years now this is how it had been, something happened, and she had to deal with it.  Being already unpopular with the locals, and the growing pressure from high command, and the locals. It was getting to the point she wanted to quit, what was the point of trying to help people? When all it did was get her in trouble? <br/>	“Yes governor, but I would prefer to solve the problem through nonviolent means. And I plan on doing it, is there anything else you need?” <br/>	“Actually there is, I want you to scrub Lothal clean and prepare a visit from Imperial high command. Someone has access to a new project, and I want Lothal to be that area.” High command has a big military contract and with it money from the core. And with it jobs, and development for the locals, but also more control. “I’m not sure what it is, but this project will require factories and open fields, both of which Lothal has. Your job is to make sure we get this contract.” <br/>	“Of course governor.” Tua bowed, and looked down at the thought in turmoil, she kept that false enthusiasm on her face. “The mines and factories have already been cleaned, and recently there have been many major incidents of crime.” She lied on the last part, there were a few, but none of them were worth reporting to high command. “And the people of Lothal would love to have the money and all the glory that comes with it. Lothal is welcome to anyone from high command.”  <br/>	“Excellent Minister, excellent. It appears you’re not as incomptent as I thought you were.” And with that the hologram disappeared, and Tua could only shake her head. Once again the vanishing ghost was gone, and who knew how long till another lovely visit would come. She sighed. <br/>	“Another visit from the ghost of Lothal. When oh when will you come again?” She muttered to herself, and went back to what she was doing. Imperial high command could wait a few minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>